Miss Townsend
by ZuzuPetalsInkBlot
Summary: Our favorite assistant, James Wesley, has a rendezvous with Miss. Ruby Townsend. And things get... interesting. ;)


Miss. Townsend.

by Zuzu Petal

 **A/N: I wrote this listening to Kaleida's 'Think' EP. The songs I listened to are Ruby, Think and Take Me To The River.**

I had been watching her closely for weeks. Her name was Ruby Townsend and worked for Leland, that decrepit old asshole, and I had had a few interactions with her. She was essentially me, only not me. There aren't a lot of people like me.

I can't really tell you what attracted me to her besides the obvious I'm a man and she's a woman. She seemed to defy what I normally encountered in my world. Yes, there were plenty of beautiful women that seemed to be cranked out of the beautiful woman machine that filtered in and out of my world, but she was quite different.

There was something in the way she carried herself both physically and mentally. She exuded confidence and showed a subtle hatred for her boss, Leland, who treated her like she was a child.

I knew she had been watching me too.

And so the mating dance began. Hands brushing at first and then I strategically offer my hand when she would be getting in and out of the car; if she accepted that meant she was interested too, especially if eye contact happened. And it did. Those green eyes burning holes into mine.

The lip biting sent my head spinning. Her knee rubbing against mine under a table. I moved only my eyes to look at her but she wasn't looking at me however that sexy little smirk I wanted to kiss away clung to her lips. It was an invitation, so I took it to the next step.

Ruby thought she could tease me and I wouldn't react. Perhaps that was her analysis of me, that I would roll over and let her do what she wanted. But... I've never been that type of man.

It was another boring meeting when I made my move. We sat close and I could tell she was getting ready to start teasing me again with that perfect little ebony knee. As soon as I sensed it coming closer my hand shot out under the table, quietly. She was startled by my movement but didn't let on that anything was wrong. I grinned on the inside as I held her knee tightly in my hand. As the moments ticked by I let my hand relax and she became less tense.

I ran my thumb over her knee and I could feel her trembling. I moved my hand higher to her thigh and squeezed gently. I watched her chest; it was moving faster but no one else would notice it. No one but us would notice the subtle change in our breathing. She licked her lips slowly as if to challenge me. Well, I would oblige her.

My hand moved up her leg more and I wished she had worn a skirt or one of those sexy frilly dresses she was always so fond of. But no, today she had worn pants. Oh well, I could make do with that.

"Any questions so far?" The man in charge of the meeting asked and we all shook our heads "no".

I longed to lean in close and whisper into her sexy little dark ear all of the delicious things I wanted to do to her sexy little body. Bending her over the conference table was one of them. What was she thinking?

My hand found it's destination and I nearly sighed at how warm it felt against my fingers. She cleared her throat and took a drink of water, her hand slightly shaking. I moved my fingers over her warm mound and she bit her lip, yet again.

And then one of her hands reached down to grip mine, to stop me or not I wasn't sure, but I wasn't going to stop. Her fingers laced with mine and she showed me how she wanted it and how she liked it. Good, I wanted to know what got her soaking through her panties. Did she want it hard and fast or slow and deep? I would be happy to tear her panties from her body with my teeth and give her what she wanted.

How badly was she craving my cock?

When I noticed her eyes roll back a little in a slow blink I squeezed the hand that gripped mine one last time before I removed my hand from her person. I knew she hadn't come but it was my turn to leave her hot and horny. She'd left me like that more than once.

I saw her head for the bathroom as we were leaving. I knew the look she gave me over her shoulder wasn't a come and follow me look but I did anyway. I waited outside the door and checked my watch. I had a least ten minutes. I smiled pleasantly to a woman leaving.

I waited until the woman was gone when my smile dropped and I peaked into the bathroom. It was empty except for Ruby applying some kind of lip balm. I entered and locked the door behind me. At the click Ruby's eyes shifted to me.

"I think you're in the wrong place, Wesley." Ruby said putting her lip balm back in her purse. I approached her slowly, placing the iPad on the counter top.

"I think we're both exactly where we need to me, Miss. Townsend." I said back to her, my voicing dropping. I watched as her pupils dilated.

"That's a lovely shade." I said commenting on her lips, I reached up and ran my thumb across it.

"Cherry." Ruby replied, somehow her hands were gripping my sides.

"It looks good on you." I whispered before planting a quick kiss on her red lips, she gasped and parted her mouth as I pulled back, her tongue tracing the inside of her bottom lip.

I licked my lips, it really did taste like cherry.

"That's it?" She asked me and I shook my head before I gripped her hips tightly in my hands, she moaned softly.

"Not even close." I said before pressing my lips against hers again, harder this time.

I decided the first time I fucked her it would hard and fast and then I would take her slowly and be damned that I didn't care what she wanted more. I needed her now and I made a mental note that I would commit her whole body to memory the next time. Because there would most definitely be a next time.

My tongue tangled with hers and I could tell she was trying to take control of the kiss. Too bad I didn't go down without a fight. I hoisted her up onto the counter, her legs parting to allow me between them.

"Do you want to fuck you? Huh, right here?" I asked her against her ear, I pulled the sweet little lobe into my mouth, sucking a little. She gripped my arms then slid them to my chest. She grabbed my tie and pulled my face back to hers. She gently bit my lip drawing it into her mouth.

"Right here." Ruby replied and she reached down grasping my cock in her evil hand. I moaned against her neck and bit gently.

"Ooh, you don't disappoint." Ruby said sexily as she worked my cock up and down through my pants. I reached forward to unbutton her pants and reached my hand in to find her bare and without underwear. That surprised me a little. I had thought I'd felt them in the conference room.

I want to tell her of all the pleasurable things I planned to do to her but I knew time was a factor in this little tryst.

I yanked down her pants and thrust a finger into her wet little pussy. God she felt so warm and hot. She moaned quietly as I worked my finger in and out of her.

Ruby managed to pull my cock from my pants and I slid it up and down her cunt. She grabbed my ass and held onto it as I thrust into her for the first time. She was just as tight and fitting to my cock as I thought she would be. I groaned loudly against her neck and I began thrusting, hard and fast. Her moans turned louder and louder and I put a hand over her mouth.

For a moment her eyes widened in surprise until I spoke.

"Shh, we don't want to- _**ah**_ \- get caught do we?" I whispered and the look in her eye almost made think she did want to get caught. Little minx.

How very... unkempt we both must look, and to prove my own point I looked at my reflection in the mirror behind Ruby. My face was red, sweat was collecting at my forehead and the look on my face was completely primal.

I looked back down at her, how she clutched me so tightly to her. We were already conjoined in the most intimate way we could and yet it wasn't enough.

"Are you going to come?" She asked me. Funny, I was about to ask her the same thing. I felt myself getting ready to. I felt in my veins and in my throat. The most animalistic I could feel and I wanted her to be the vessel I poured myself into.

I kissed her lips again, our tongues clumsily fighting each other. She sucked my tongue into her mouth leaving me practically begging for more.

"Oh- yes- fuck me, fuck me..." Ruby moaned quietly. I removed my hand from her mouth a while ago but I couldn't remember doing it. Honestly, I only remembered a few images; it was mostly sounds and smells I remembered.

The heavy breathing, the musky scent of our sex oozing off of us like animals in heat.

I snapped my hips a little harder and she clawed at my still clothed back.

"Ugh... oh, shit. Fuck." I tried to express my words more eloquently but alas they came out just as a garbled and crude as you see them before you.

When I came I thought I couldn't have come any harder. I went into a blind, furious and confounded heat as I came deep inside of her. Her eyes rolled back and her heels dug into my thighs.

"Fuck. Fuck." Ruby whimpered. I looked down between us, her wetness shining on her dark ebony thighs, her skin was so smooth but it was slick with our shared wetness. It was the sexiest thing I had ever seen.

The contrast to my pale skin and her dark skin was easily enough to almost get me hard again. She was so soft and smooth and had dark green eyes that held my gaze when others would look away.

Ruby was fire and smouldering passion that ate away at my normally rigid self control.

I took a few breaths to steady myself. Ruby bit her bottom lip and damn it I couldn't help but kiss it.

"I knew you wouldn't disappoint." Ruby said as we untangled ourselves from each other. She turned to re-apply more lip balm and I could still taste the cherry red fusion on my tongue. It was a sweet and lovely taste. I splashed some cold water onto my face and she held my glasses for me.

"I'm sorry we didn't have more time." I said as walked down the hall towards the exit together. Ruby smiled at me. Jesus, even her teeth were beautiful.

"I don't know I think it was more than enough, however," she paused as I opened the car door for her. I was a gentleman after all. "I do have Saturdays off if you feel you didn't... _cover_ everything that you wanted."

I smirked at her subtext. She was good at this.

"I think I could... _fill_ you in." I replied, her smile broadened. So, this was how it was all going to continue to play out. Good, I enjoyed this little game of ours.

"I get off at eight." She said getting into the car. I leaned in to shake her hand.

"Then so do I." I said and I closed the door.

I returned to the SUV, my legs suddenly felt shaky as if the whole bathroom Rendezvous was finally catching up with me. I wasn't really dangerous what we were doing and not entirely unheard of but the idea of being caught was a little thrilling, even I had to admit that.

It was almost like sleeping with the enemy. But Ruby wasn't my enemy she was more like my equal in so many ways. I mentally penciled her in for Friday.

I reached into my pocket to retrieve my phone when I felt something soft against my fingers. I removed her panties from my pocket and I sighed and leaned back against the car seat. She had been wearing panties after all. Maybe she knew I would follow her into the bathroom all along.

"What a goddess." I said to myself as the car sped away to my next destination.

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! If you want to follow me on Tumblr then you can just search intheruinsofhislove**


End file.
